


Frisk's Return Home

by charisksinner



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, Sex, Smut, So much smut, Yaoi, chara isnt evil, i mean its a smut story cmon, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7464459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charisksinner/pseuds/charisksinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara is waiting for Frisk to come up after a long trip, and Chara is very hungry, but it's not food he is Craving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frisk's Return Home

It has been 2 weeks since Frisk left Chara at home for a business trip, Chara was tidying up in excitement, ready to tackle his husband as soon as that door opened up. Chara missed Frisk greatly and tonight was also a special night, the day when Frisk saved Chara and brought them back to life. Ever since Frisk saved Chara, he had deeply loved Frisk. Something that both sides found to have, getting married when they were 18 respectively, it has been a few years since then and Chara and Frisk have loved every day together. Due to Frisk being the ambassador, he leaves every now and then for a while, like this trip. The long absence has left Chara very hungry, and not for food. He wanted Frisk in his bed as soon as Frisk got home.

Chara was very dominant in bed, and had a large sexual appetite for Frisk, Chara, would dominate the bed being top since he could go multiple releases while Frisk only could last at best 2, mostly once Frisk came once, he was done. Frisk did have one strength though, they lasted a very long time while Chara had a short fuse on their orgasms. Still Chara would go 5 or 6 times each time the had sex in a matter of an hour before being finished.

Chara had put on the finishing touches, some scented candles around the house, as well as cleaning himself for the night he wanted. He looked around the house one final time before satisfied, that's when he heard a car parking in front of their house. Excited , Chara hid behind a door waiting for Frisk. When the door opened and Frisk walked though, he was hit by a wave of scented candles and some lovely music playing. Frisk had expected this and dropped his suitcase and jacket close to the door, after shutting it. He moved around the house slowly, trying not to be surprised by Chara, but to no avail as Frisk walked past Chara. With his back faced to Chara, he could not stop him from being grabbed and lifted bridal style by Chara.

“HEY CHARA PLEASE!” Frisk laughed out as Chara picked up his smaller lover into his arms.

“Oh you should have known i was going to do this babe, especially after how long you were gone and almost missing this day of all things” Chara replied with giant smile. “Welcome back my darling!”

Frisk blushed, and looked up to Chara while being carried most certainly to the bedroom, “hey that's why i demanded i have today off, you know i--”

Chara stopped moving and Kissed Frisk deeply before Frisk could continue talking, Chara pushed his tongue into Frisk’s mouth and Frisk accepted it lovingly and replied with their own tongue, the two’s tongues dancing together and twisted within Frisk’s mouth. 

After a minute of such a kiss, Chara pulled away, “i love you so much Frisk, i know you wouldn't ever miss this for me”

“I love you too Chara”, Frisk said still in a deep blush that seems to rival Chara’s naturally blushy pink cheeks, something that was a feat for the darker tanned skin Frisk was born with.

“Oh i know babe” Chara replied, holding Frisk tighter and finally heading into the bedroom, laying frisk on their shared bed. Chara still standing removed, their white tee shirt, revealing the muscular body they had since Chara acted as a guard for Frisk, when he wasn't out of town and abroad. His chiseled features got Frisk even more flustered and hotter by just staring at him.

“Chara, did you get even buffer while i was gone” Frisk said lifting a hand to feel Chara's abs and chest, Chara’s body felt like a slab of hot steel for flesh and it only made Frisk get harder.

“Oh i know how you love my muscles, besides what else will i do if your not around Frisk, you are my whole world babe” Chara replied with a sexy tone. Frisk seemed to be in a trance so Chara gently grabbed Frisk’s hand and slowly moved onto Frisk's body, enveloping his smaller lover within his grip. His strong arms Wrapped around Frisk's back and head against the bed and Chara shared another kiss with Frisk. 

Then Chara started to remove Frisk’s button shirt slowly unbuttoning the shirt while sliding his tongue down Frisk’s neck and gently kissing his flesh. When Chara finally unbuttoned Frisk's shirt, he lifted Frisk into a sitting position on the bed and removed it off of Frisk, while still kissing Frisk’s neck and shoulder, biting ever softly onto Frisk making little marks. Frisk moaned with various degrees of pleasure.

With Frisk’s shirt off, Chara could finally see Frisk’s darker tannish bady. Frisk wasn't nearly as defined as Chara was, but they were still fit because of Frisk usually exercising when they could with Chara. Thier fit body got him harder and Chara had to relieve the pressure building in his pants, so Chara moved back of the bed and stood up to remove their pants. 

Frisk watched intently as Chara seemed to rip off his pants and underwear, revealing a 8 inch monster sized cock. Chara posed sexily for a second then went to move back onto Frisk, wanting to remove the rest of Frisk’s clothing, but Frisk stopped him.

“This is my present for you so just relax”, as Frisk Grabbed Chara's massive rod, Chara just looked down and nodded smiling, knowing he was going to have a good time.

Frisk positioned themselves on the bed to be aligned with Chara’s penis, who was standing beside the bed, even with Frisk on the bed, Chara still towered over Frisk, which was not unusual as Chara was a full foot in a half taller than Frisk, ending up at 6 foot 11 inches tall. 

Frisk licked their lips as they brought his face closer to Chara’s throbbing member, Frisk kissed the tip passionately, feeling the warmth and throbbing from Chara’s dick pulse into his lips, Frisk started to lick the tip and edges of Chara’s cock. Eliciting slight moans from Chara, that became louder as Frisk dragged their tongue under the bottom of Chara’s member and started sucking on Chara’s massive balls. Frisk sucked on them each separately, then dragged his tongue back up to Chara’s tip, where he took it into his mouth and twisted his tongue around the it. Frisk continued the process of alternating from kissing, sucking and licking Chara’ s shaft, tip, and Balls for a bit, soon Chara started to make tiny upward thrusts as the pleasure spiked for Chara, but before he could cum Frisk stopped for a bit letting the pleasure die down and the urge to cum falter, Chara looked down to Frisk, puzzled, before he realized what Frisk was going to do.

Frisk grabbed Chara’s cock again, and opened his mouth wide, bringing his mouth down onto Chara’s dick, taking 6 inches very fast, making Chara buck, Chara grabbed Frisk by the head to force the last two inches down Frisk’s throat as well. Frisk thankfully, had taken a deep breath and let Chara move his head back and forth like a piston. Chara was in a state of heaven, feeling Frisk’s throat muscles massage his dick tightly, he just couldn't stop face fucking Frisk before his need spiked again, this time climaxing as Chara unleashed a large load of cum straight down Frisk throat, right down into Frisk’s stomach.

Chara held Frisk head against his Crotch until the last of his semen made the travel down Frisk’s esophagus, before pulling his semi hard cock out , letting Frisk take a deep Breaths and regain himself. Frisk took several deep breaths before looking back up to Chara and making a sweet smile to their lover, “God why are you so beautiful” Chara said, getting hard again and pushing themselves on to Frisk, sharing another passionate kiss and embrace.

While they kissed Chara moved his hands down Frisk’s body, Frisk had slightly feminine figure, their body wasn't like Chara’s, their torso actually slightly had an hourglass shape and his hips were wider than a normal male, giving it and his ass a more curvature appeal. Chara pushed his hands down to Frisk’s pants to begin unbuckling them, slowly removing it as Chara moved away from the kiss. With a final swift movement Chara removed Frisk’s pants and undergarments, revealing a normal and respectable six inch cock standing up in full force.

Chara positioned himself between Frisks legs and pushed Frisk’s dick down before spitting into his hand to rub his own cock, coating it in some fluid for lubrication. Chara then leaned forward onto Frisk, pushing his massive cock over Frisk’s normal sized one, seemingly engulfing it with his size. Frisk moaned with pleasure as Chara moved back and forth, rubbing their throbbing members together. Chara increased the speed as his precum and spit created a lubricate between them. As he speed up, Frisk moved their hands and gripped their dicks together pushing them closer, adding more friction, while Chara moved his weight back, he started to feel another climax coming again 

‘FUCK FRISK I’M GONNA BLOW AGAIN!!” Chara cried out in pleasure before giving a last few bucks, spraying lines of thick cum all over Frisk’s slim body. Chara bucked a few more times before his dick softened a bit, dripping cum on Frisk’s still hard member. Chara leaned off Frisk’s hot throbbing cock and looked at the beautiful scene he just painted, while recovering his breathing.

“Jeesus Chara, i can't figure out if i should thank alphys for making your body like her hentia’s, or not, such you are a quick shot” Frisk politely said while collecting Chara’s cum with his hand, eventually getting most of it, “heh bottoms up” Frisk said before eating the amount collected in his hand. Hmmmmm “Probably should thank her, you're so delicious” Frisk smirked giving a lewd wink after swallowing what he collected from Chara’s second load.

After such a display and the comment Frisk made, Chara got hard yet again and smiled, “heh this is just my genetics and you know it, she couldn't have done it without my dna that was recovered. Besides babe, you absolutely love every moment and inch of me.” Frisk smiled, well that's obvious, so if we're speaking frank here, what's your most favorite part of me? Frisk said lifting his hand to perform a teasing gesture against his mouth. 

“Oh well, i'd say the same thing but!” Frisk was grabbed by Chara and flopped onto his stomach. "i think my favorite part has to be your bountiful booty!” Chara grabbed Frisk’s round ass and began playing with each cheek, massaging, kneading and pulling on them. Frisk started making a lot of moans and sounds Chara consider very sexy.

Frisk managed to say a bit before fully giving in to the pleasure of having his ass assaulted like that. “Ohh i knew you were going to say that.. That's why i cleaned up a bit before getting her ohhh aaahhh umhppp” 

Chara smiled, i knew it, thanks babe, Chara pushed apart Frisk ass cheeks and started licking Frisk’s entrance. After running his tongue around it, he pushed his tongue into Frisk. Licking as deep as possible, making Frisk pulse with pleasure and moan even more loudly. After getting Frisk's man hole wet, and hot, Chara pulled his face away. He grabbed Frisk again by the hips and pulled him up into a doggystyle position. Frisk pulled their arms together on the bed under his chest to brace themselves as Chara lined his Cock with Frisk’s entrance. 

“Are you ready babe? Chara asked, Frisk gave a solid yes knowing what Chara was going to do, when Chara finally went anal during sex, it was always a long and wild ride for them both.

Having the go ahead approved, Chara slowly sunk his cock in to Frisk’s hot throbbing ass. He pushed his way deep into Frisk getting a solid 6 inches before stopping, then slowly moving out and back to continue the cycle. Chara continued going slow and to let Frisk get used to his member before going deeper and harder. When Frisk finally started to make sexy moans again instead of biting his lip, Chara knew it was time. 

He moved faster and faster, going deeper and deeper, Grinding onto Frisk Prostate and past it when he finally hilted himself into Frisk and continued to pull in and out of Frisk, smacking Frisk’s prostate with his cock, making Frisk uncontrollably drool and moan. He was putty in Chara’s arms now, and Chara knew it. Chara continued his assault on Frisks ass, his balls slamming onto Frisk's own, sending waves of pleasure for both of them, Chara continued thrusting, hoping to last longer than usual, but it was Chara as usual who reached their peak first. Frisk's ass proved too tight for Chara, he dug his fingers into Frisk's hip as he came, pushing his cum deeper into Frisk's insides with each thrust, and making Frisk cry out in pleasure, but Chara knew that Frisk was hard to make climax, and he stayed hard even as his member finished pulsating and pushing the ejaculation into Frisk.  
Chara hilted into Frisk again, and grabbed Frisk by the underside of his legs, “get ready i'm going to lift and turn you around babe” and as he said so, Chara lifted Frisk up as Chara repositioned himself to be sitting on the bed, erection still inside of Frisk's ass. Frisk was then moved to face Chara and slowly dropped into Chara's lap, hilting Chara’s cock again. Chara wasted no time to begin powerfully thrusting upwards against Frisks Prostate, making Frisk lean forward and onto Chara’s shoulder, he wrapped his legs around Chara’s back and as the pleasure mounted, Frisk started digging his fingers into Chara’s back.

Chara grabbed his lover's ass with both hands while continued his campaign against Frisk’s prostate, grinding and thrusting into it and pretty much everything else Chara’s massive cock was touching inside of Frisk. Frisk's dick was rubbing against Chara’s hard abs giving some needed pleasure to finally begin to peak with pleasure. With each thrust Chara felt the tip of thier Cock slam into Frisk's sweet spot, making Frisk moan and call out Chara's name over and over, the pleasure building up for Chara as well, he began to moan and call Frisk's name out too as he ramped up the speed. His entire body trying to thrust upwards as he held Frisk's body in his own sweaty, muscled body. The bed started to creak as his thrusting got even harder, the slapping of Chara's balls against Frisk's ass, the sounds filled Frisk's head as he just held on to Chara's body as tightly as he could, letting Chara do as he pleased gave him so much pleasure. Frisk was getting close to climax and he felt the cock that was penetrating, and filling him so thoroughly was also swelling up inside of him. Chara knew that his sensitive cock was nearing yet another release. Chara kept the speed up, like a machine he pistoned his cock in and out of Frisk as fast as he could, slamming the tip over and over on Frisk's Prostate, Frisk couldn't think as his cock was rubbing on Chara's body and Chara slamming his massive dick into him with such force gave too much pleasure for Frisk.

“Chara i’m going to ahhhhh”

“Mphh i'm going to also... ooh let's cum together babe!!!!” 

Both Chara, and Frisk were nearing it, Frisk bit onto Chara shoulder sending more pleasure into Chara, while Chara pulled Frisk tighter, and thrusted faster increasing the pleasure Frisk was getting From both being Fucked and his dick rubbing on Chara's hot sweaty abs. With a final cry of each other's names, Chara hilted Frisk for a final time, and both men came. Chara shoot even more semon into Frisk as his previous load had become lub for the act, slowly dripping out along his cock, while Frisk painted Chara’s muscular body in several thick lines. It felt as if Frisk was milking the last bit of cum from Chara as Frisk's ass pulsed, tightening and loosening with Frisk's climax, forcing the last bits of his seman into Frisk's cavity.

Panting like animals, Chara and Frisk stared into each other's eyes before Frisk pulled themselves into a kiss with Chara, as they kissed Chara wrapped his arms around Frisk, pulling him closer, squashing the cum Frisk released onto Chara's body between both of them, Chara seemingly engulfing Frisk into his body with the embrace. After finishing the deep kiss, Chara pulled back lifting Frisk off his cock and then lifted him bridal style. Chara got off the bed still holding Frisk close to his chest and heading to the bathroom. “Let's get cleaned up shall we?”

Frisk pulled himself closer to Chara, “sure, and Chara? I love you!” 

Chara smiled and laughed “i love you too Frisk, with all my soul, we will always be together, no matter what.”

Frisk smiled back in the same goofy grin Chara had fell in love with, he was truly alive and in love with Frisk, never had he felt so before with anyone else. Chara truly felt that way, Frisk was everything and after getting cleaned up and heading to bed, Chara snuggled closer to Frisk, holding his partner close into his chest while Frisk dozed off, he was truly happy with Frisk and nothing will ever change that. Chara slowly fell asleep smelling Frisk’s clean hair, “huh, smells like golden flowers” Chara thought before dozing off.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, please tell me how i did writing this thanks :D


End file.
